10_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 10
'''Season 10 '''is the first series of XF 10-13, and begins two years after the end of Season 9's The Truth. It consists of 28 episodes, including three two-parters and one three part finale. Season 10 opens the new The War myth-arc, the last of the arcs and the fifth of the series. ''In hiding deep in the rural wilderness of Canada, Agents Mulder and Scully have left their careers behind as they attempt to stay clear of the conspiracy which has taken so much from them. '' ''However, when they are approached by Skinner who brings some vital news, they see a chance to return to work - an opportunity beset by new dangers. '' Episode List Season Summary It Begins... Season 10 begins two years after Mulder's trial, with Mulder in semi-retirement, "keeping busy" in Scully's words. She, meanwhile, is working as a pysichian at a nearby hospital, tending to grazes and colds. Despite the secluded location and secretive nature of their lives, they appear to be contented. A lot has happened during the two years they have been away. Following the outrage over the rigged trial, and the corruption of FBI Agents such as Brad Follmer, the Senate and Defence Department demanded an immediate clear out of the FBI in what was later known as 'the purge'. Former Military officer and Senator, David Cresswell, was made the new Director, while a number of high ranking officials were retired, including Alvin Kersch. Using grass roots philosophy, promotions were conducted from within. Skinner was promoted to Deputy Director, due to an excellent understanding with Cresswell. Doggett, long seen as an agent with a big career ahead of him, finally made the jump to Assistant Director. Follmer and a few others were convicted and imprisoned. Toothpick Man ominously disappeared. On top of all this, Mulder was fully exhonarated of murder charges. Despite this, he remained hard to find. Skinner visits after that long absence to report the new events, principal good news. But there's something else. The murder of nine "witnesses" to the conspiracy. Mulder and Scully go back into action realising that the shadow forces they faced and bested are not gone, but simply different. With a possible place back at the re-opened X files on offer, the pair must work against the clock to solve the case that by it's nature is a fatal threat to them as well. The Conspiracy In 2002, the death of Cigarette Smoking Man was the final curtain for the infamous project going back almost thirty years. Or was it? He wasn't the only survivor of the 1999 El Rico Air Force Base massacre, and those who survived were given the choice to submit or die. With the influential Conrad Strughold at the helm, a new group was set up - The New Consortium. With it came an attempt to re-establish a link with the colonists and pave the way for the 2012 invasion. With Syndicate alumni such as Grey-Haired Man manning the decks, the New Consortium sought to eliminate all loose links, establish an organisation with the best killers in the world and eventually have shadow control of Earth's governments by the date of invasion. In exchange; survival as human-alien hybrids. However, little was it taken into account that other scattered remnants would sooner die than return to the work. Fronted by long term Syndicate dissident Alexandr Schneider, a rival group of great men gathered with the polar opposite intention, to halt the invasion by creating an alliance with the Alien Rebels. This group was Schattenjaeger, the Shadow Hunter. Former conspirators such as Robert Forrest created an organisation with the most conscienced men they could find, who had the noblest of goals. So two struggling factions tussled for an advantage, both with the same intention; to be the influencial body who would decide the fate of Earth's decision on December 22nd, 2012. FBI Summer Clearout Following the debacle of Fox Mulder's trial, and the proven indiscretions of Alvin Kersch and Brad Follmer, the FBI finally instigated a long vision change of structure which saw their ranks purged. With the Syndicate apparently dead, and the Super Soldiers reeling, nobody could stop events as a former Senator became Director, and the rats dumbled down the drain. Promotions and retirements, trials and disciplinaries, all scale of hell followed and following a year long sojourn that threatened to be the beginning of the end for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, finally stability was reached. With men like John Doggett given rank, and the respected veterans such as Walter Skinner given greater power, the FBI was concluded to be clean of outside influence and personal agenda. An influx of new recruits followed, and a shift in loyalty and priority prevailed. After two years in exile, Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were called upon to return to the organisation they thought spoiled and reopen a section that few had dared hope be spoke of again; the X files. Back from the Dead As the X files came back to life, and the FBI explored new avenues, a vareity of long hidden faces emerged from the wilderness to mixed reactions. Marita Covarrubias, long time admirer of Fox Mulder, broke her long silence as she used her influences for good once more. Gibson Praise became the focal point of another round of conspiracy mayhem that almost became slaughter, kept alive only by the resourcefulness of Fox Mulder and the unerring sense of right posessed by Alexandr Schneider as the boy became a key to the future. Any semblance of a worthwhile life seemingly gone, Jeffrey Spender took a shocking term in one last attempt to become a man of great significance as he had dreamed, and all the way haunted by the memory of his father and what pain he had endured. Shot dead in a parking garage in 2001, Alex Krycek was long dead, buried and forgotten. But the shock of his return into the lives of Mulder and Scully was barely calmed by the revelation of what he was, and what his true purpose was. The likes of Chuck Burks and Monica Reyes would play their part, while the ghosts of the past for both Mulder and Scully would be tempered by the notion that conscience is the voices of the dead. New Faces With a new chapter of the greatest story of all, came those new to the fold and those previously having escaped notice. Eager young Agent Tom Blakely would become both admirer and assistant to the duo, while the mysterious and deadly Dario Vukjovic became the figurehead for a group of contract killers who's identity was another mystery to be unsolved. The information of Larissa Toricelli, a woman of great significance to many, and the FBI would provide help and worry with the likes of the popular and clean cut Ed Hamshaw. While Schattenjaeger possessed old blood, they also had some fresh. Alexandr Schneider had made a life of remaining unknown before reaching out to Mulder, a man who was the son of an old friend, and rarely betrayed his own power and influence. Robert Forrest was the slick speaker and the gentleman who could talk a country into war, but was he a deceptive manipulator or a man of reason? And while the shadow forces of the world suprised continuously, back at home base a long term admirer of Mulder and Scully was given the ultimate power; because although FBI Director David Cresswell seemed old hat, he was surely a fresh new face for an age old institution. Background Information Trivia *Introduces recurring characters Dario Vukjovic, Tom Blakely, David Cresswell, Robert Forrest, Memo Kodro, Larissa Toricelli and Alexandr Schneider. *Chronologically begins in early May, 2004, two years after the events of The Truth, the Season 9 finale. Writer's Notes "''The main objective was to re-establish what had been left behind following The Truth, and creating a believeable and inclusive set of circumstances which would make Mulder and Scully's return to the FBI possible and logical. It was also important to slowly build a new overlying story in terms of the Mythology, which meant there would be a spine of the show that both stayed in tune to the original series but also introduced a new angle. '' ''A big part in the thinking behind Season 10 was to basically re-boot, which meant reintroducing the tone and mood of Season 1, and this comes across with a few of the MOtW episodes, and also the mythology. There's a simplicity about it that was not present as the show grew due to how many plot points grew. '' ''In a way, Dario Vukjovic acts as the bridge in Season 10 between Mulder&Scully and the Conspiracy, in a completely different way that Deep Throat did back in the first season. If you look at Season 10 pre-Shades of Grey, he is usually the one who shows up, confirming the presence of the mythology, and does something which gives a better insight into what is going on. You also know who he is right from the start, as opposed to his boss as well as Alexandr Schneider and Robert Forrest. ''TBC